Law-enforcement personnel are usually authorized to carry protection devices (e.g., handguns, stun guns, etc.) and/or related accessories (e.g., extra handgun magazines, extra bullets, pepper sprays, pocket tools, handcuffs, daggers, etc.). However, when working undercover or on duty in plain clothes, law-enforcement personnel can have a problem with telegraphing, which is sometimes referred to as “profiling” or “mapping.” As used broadly herein, “telegraphing” is the tendency for a concealed object (e.g., an extra handgun magazine) to show through the concealing garment, rendering it readily detectable by others. Known carrying devices worn by law-enforcement personnel do not sufficiently minimize telegraphing. Furthermore, when the law-enforcement officer or wearer is wearing only one or two layers of clothing, such as when the wearer is dressed appropriately for warm weather or for working indoors in a temperature-controlled environment, the presence of the carrying device becomes even more evident. In many instances, the carrying device, itself, will telegraph the potential presence of the object(s).
Accordingly, what is needed is a garment pocket that is configured to carry, in a concealed and readily-accessible state, an extra handgun magazine or other relatively small object (e.g., bullets, pepper spray, pocket tool, handcuffs, dagger, etc.). Additionally, there is a need for a garment pocket that is configured to carry, in a concealed and readily-accessible state, both a handgun (or similar object) and an extra handgun magazine (or other relatively small object).